Elegía
by Jaelle Ardais
Summary: Escena corta sobre una maga que ha perdido a su pareja. Edad Oscura.


Escena breve. Ella es una maga. Advertencia: como estamos en Edad Oscura y en el Mundo de Tinieblas, la Iglesia no es simpática precisamente. Sólo por propósitos contextuales y nada más lejos de mi intencion que emitir opiniones sobre credos.

1: El Cementerio 

Invierno. Un aire claro que me hace estar viva con cada respiración. Hace tan poco tiempo que se dignaron informarme que habías muerto. Siempre me gustaron los cementerios. Ahora que te tengo aquí rodeado de una gélida brisa, donde la percepción de los segundos es una cuchilla que corta, quiero y pido una tormenta. Ven conmigo, viento. Devuélveme la vida que las sombras me han robado. Extiende el fuego que acabó con su vida hasta que arda la catedral. 

'Mi amor. Que triste está el mundo sin ti' y caigo de rodillas sobre la nieve que no debería existir, porque solo hay hielo aquí, extendiéndose como un cáncer desde la tumba del impío. 

Una telaraña de cristales cortantes para defenderte. Por si alguien osa tocar tu tumba. Nadie excepto yo, extendiendo el frío. Soy tan poco real para el mundo como lo eres tú ahora. Y no puedo evitar que mis lágrimas formen fractales que no deberían al tocar tu lápida. Pero nadie me verá, no aquí, donde se entierran los recuerdos. Donde los nombres se han perdido. 

Repito tu nombre una y otra vez mientras golpeo el suelo. Pero solo hay silencio. No habrá otra cosa, y el cielo me acompaña cuando grito tu nombre, al fin el sonido de la tormenta mata mi voz, me deja tumbarme contigo, sólo soy dolor. 

Llorando por que no te despediste. Me dijiste 'Volveré como la marea. Siempre lo hago', pero no volviste. Y todo el tiempo que pasé contigo fui consciente de que podrías morir al día siguiente. 

Dejándome sola. Sobre esta lápida tan real. Más real que el mundo negro que te sacrificó. Diosa, qué cansada estoy. Cómo puede una ausencia doler tanto como para aplastar mi pecho y que me cueste respirar. 

Me gustaría seguir gritando, pero ya es solo un jadeo entrecortado. 

Mi cuerpo, mucho más práctico que yo, se refugia en la inconsciencia. 

2: Ayudas y Pesadillas 

Abro los ojos de mi mente para ver tus ojos reflejados en un espejo. Radiante de felicidad me abrazas, en mi espalda dibujada una rosa negra, en tu espalda tatuada una rosa negra. Alargas la mano hacia el espejo y te desvaneces. Entonces noto el colgante en mi cuello. Una rosa por tu amor. Una rosa por la belleza. Por la historia de tu clan. 

Otra vez a tu lado, sentados juntos. Sonríes, no queriendo ver el futuro (que para mi es cortante como un cuchillo: es como si el me mirara a mi), eres como un niño alegre y sincero haciendo un truco de magia al escribir (palabras invertidas) en mi mano (para ser leídas desde el espejo). Marcándome con un sello que me hace extraña. Un vínculo que nace. Solo que miro hacia delante, y cuando la veo a ella, tú has desaparecido. 

Rubia y prístina, con un pelo tan corto como si la fueran a quemar por bruja. Me corta el aliento, es mas real de lo que debería. '¿Eres la muerte?'- 'No' está a mi lado, toma mis manos y me besa, los labios más suaves que nunca he probado. 'Mi niña, te dejo con el peso de la tradición, que en sí misma contiene la esperanza' Y sale al gris de ninguna parte. Hay un anillo en mi mano. Se resiste a estar ahí. Pero no lo dejaré. Mi correspondencia contra su voluntad. 

Descendemos unas escaleras negras e interminables, mientras nos persigue un horror oscuro que sisea tu nombre. 

Entonces te veo, en una habitación en penumbra, recostado sobre una oscura faz de la diosa, sufriendo por su afecto mientras ella clava sus uñas como agujas en tu cuello. Tienes los ojos cerrados. Cuando los abres, sólo hay angustia. 

Sobre una suave colina abierta a la noche siento presente a tu manada. Siempre que visito este parque es así. Ella está a mi lado, a la que acompañan los cuervos. 'Mira' me señala tres figuras. 

Colgados, balanceándose en sitios imposibles, tres niños espectrales. '¿Qué?' 

'Son los hijos que nunca tendrás' 

Despierto al frío. Tardo unos minutos en dejar de aferrarme y mirar lo que hay fuera. 

Hay silencio. Hay un gorrión que ha muerto congelado al posarse sobre tu lápida. Lo miro, sus ojos preguntando eternamente. Creo que es hora de que me vaya. 

Arropada por el vacío, cruzo las viejas rejas. Esta vez no hay nadie por quien deba mirar atrás. 


End file.
